


Charmed

by substanceblack



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, modern au drabble aka the death of man, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/substanceblack/pseuds/substanceblack
Summary: In which Hux wakes up in a strange position and Kylo less than subtly pops the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my good friend Nat;
> 
> "'I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.' kylux 7v7"

Lazy afternoon light filters through the gaps in Kylo’s improvised curtains (odd, mismatched Disney blankets tacked to the walls only half successfully) and paints stripes across both of their bodies where they lay, tangled in a form their minds had yet to comprehend. Lazy fingers comb through Hux’s hair, golden in the light, and catch on the tangles last night’s sex had created. Hux winces awake and finds himself caught somewhere between sleep and awareness. He realizes, as Ren speaks from somewhere above, that he isn’t the only one.

“…We should get married.” Ren voices, sounding as detached as Hux feels.

Hux almost drifts back off before the words hit him. His eyes open and focus, slowly, on Ren’s flaccid dick just inches from his nose. His face wrinkles. He tries to recall just how he’d fallen asleep here.

“…I’m sorry?” Hux manages after a moment, voice soft with sleep. He wills himself to sit up and to unstick his cheek from Ren’s midsection, but doesn’t quite succeed.

“We should get married.” Ren repeats, more assured this time. It’s almost a declaration. The man tilts his head and gaze to look at Hux, and there’s almost something of a smile in his eyes.

Hux swallows.

“I’m-” Hux tries, fails, then swallows again. He peels himself from Ren at last, focusing his gaze again on his stupid cock; his stupid, glorious cock that had gotten them into this mess in the first place. It’s horridly distracting, especially before Hux has managed to wholly wake up. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” he finishes.

Ren seems to genuinely ponder this a moment before shaking his head. “I’m almost afraid your answer will change if I do.”

Hux looks to him then. Far more graceful than Hux’s own, sweaty bedhead Ren’s hair is a dark, voluminous halo, framing his face too well. His eyes, dark, glittering, amused when Hux meets them, are not put off by the glare Hux supplies.

“Put them on and we’ll soon find out.”

In fact, Ren appears charmed. The man, damn him, he laughs, and as the sound, low and unabashed washes through the room, chasing away any ambiguities, Hux realizes something dreadful;

He’s charmed too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://www.42dicks.tumblr.com)!
> 
> shoot me a prompt, most any ships welcome!
> 
> (like this drabble? not ashamed to share it with your friends? [reblog it here](http://42dicks.tumblr.com/post/154863888625).)


End file.
